This Movie World
by DisneyandWildKrattfangirl
Summary: Noel is fairly happy. She has two Bffs and a family that loves her. But when she goes to see Big Hero 6, she starts theater hopping. Literally.
1. Theater hopping

**All I'm saying is, I have seen this movie at ****_least _****6 Times already. I just can't get enough of it!**

**And as much as a I want to, I don't own Big Hero 6.**

Today was the day.

November 7, 2014.

The day Big Hero 6 came out!

I couldn't wait to see it later with my two best friends. I had managed to buy us all tickets for the first show. Unfortunately, they weren't playing it in 3D.

Wait, you don't even know me, and I'm telling you what I'm doing tonight! For all I know, you could be some creepy stalker!

My name is Noel. Noel Tamikio. If you must know, I have light brown hair that goes down to the end of my back. My green-blue eyes can give you a startling stare if you question my intelligence. I wear glasses but only for reading. Their purple with a dark blue stripe. I normally wear a old purple shirt and jeans covered in paint splatters. My tennis shoes have three blue stripes and two pink stripes running down the sides. Oh, and I always wear the charm bracelet my brother gave me for my last birthday before my cat died.

Enough about me. Back to the story.

I guess it begins in gym class, when we were playing kickball a.k.a, the game I hate most. If I had a choice of kickball or art class, I'd take option two.

Anyway, I zoned out a bit thinking about the movie later, when the ball came hurtling towards me.

"Gah!" Was the sound that came from me when I fell onto the hard wooden floor.

"Loser!"

"Klutz!"

"Geek!" And other insults filled my head as the other students laughed and taunted me.

Finally, gym was over. I made my way through the locker room as other girls whispered and pointed at me. I quickly changed and found my best friend, Jinger, who was muttering to me, "Let's go." We left the room that quickly filled with laughter as someone tripped me and I fell flat on my face.

Jinger' s curly red hair bounced as we left the school building. Her green eyes shinging with excitement about tonight. We were about to ait down on one of the benches on the school lawn, when her dad honked, signaling her that it was time to go.

"See ya tonight!" She called as her dad pulled away.

As I sat down waiting for my brother to come pick me up, I put my head phones on and listened to music.

_Joined at the hip, ya your side kick needs you._

_Life is a trip and a road map leads you._

_Look all around at the mountains you haven't climbed._

_It's just a matter of time, before we learn how fly!_

_Welcome to the rhythm of the night!_

_There's something in the air you can't deny. (Deny)_

_It's been fun but now I've got to go._

_Life is way too short to take it slow!_

_But before I go and hit the road._

_I gotta know, till then_

_When can we do this again? _

_When can I see you again?_

_Tell me when..._

_When can I see you again?_

I couldn't wait for tonight!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Come on Mae! We're gonna be late!" I cried. The movie was about to start and My other BFF Mae was busy taking a picture with the giant fluffy Baymax the movie theater had put out.

After she was done, we grabbed our food and drinks and headed to the theater, carefully walking around the guys that were fixing some stuff outside the movie.

We were about to take our seats when Jinger gasped. "I left my new phone outside," she exclaimed.

I quickly put down my gummy bears, told her I would go get it real quick, and ran out.

As I was running out, I tripped and felt something run through me. I opened my mouth to scream, but nothing came out.

I didn't even hit the floor.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

I opened my eyes slowly. A light over head blinked on and off.

I was sitting on the ground, surrounded by adults. Some of them were really creepy. Alot of them were holding robots and those who weren't, money. They all seemed to be watching something. I shuffled my way around the crowd so I could see better.

In the middle of the crowd, there were two robots fighting, with two people controlling them. One was a teenager with bright pink hair. She had face piercings that looked really uncomfortable. The other person was a fat man wearing a blue and yellow striped track suit.

They fought for a while until it looked like the girl had won.

Wrong.

The fat guy's robot suddenly got a saw on its hand and sawed the girl's robot in half, while she just stared in shock.

A thin woman with black hair pulled up into a bun held by chopsticks and an eye patch over her right eye carrying a pot called out, "Five total anaylations...YAMA!"

The fat man stood up and grabbed the money that was in the pot, stuffing it in the chest of his suit.

"Who is next, to challenge Little Yama?" He cried.

All around people hid their bots from sight. One even broke the head off his.

"C-can I try?"

The crowd parted as a scrawny boy with shaggy black hair walked up.

That's when it hit me.

I was in Big Hero 6!

"I have a bot. Made it myself!" He held up the metal in his hands, showing a small doll-looking like thing with a yellow smiley face.

All around him, people laughed as the woman told him. "Beat it kid. House rules. You gotta pay to play."

"Oh. Is this enough?" He held up a ball of crumpled up money and Yama asked, "What's your name, little boy?"

"Hiro. Hiro Hamada..." The people started laughing again.

"Alright little _Zero_!" He sneered.

Hiro placed his money in and a few coins before the women shut the lid. She held up a pink parasal saying, "Two bots enter, one bot leaves. Ready? Fight!" She raised the parasal and Little Yama charged forward while Hiro's teetered forward.

It was cut into three pieces in a matter of seconds.

Hiro stared at his bot in confusion and said, "T-that was my first fight! Can I try again?"

"No one battles Little Yama twice. Go home, little boy."

"I've got more money."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Fight!" Hiro extended his remote and got a determined look on his face.

"Mega Bot: Destroy!"

The happy yellow face turned into a angry red face and stared attacking Little Yama, tearing it limb to limb, finally popping its head off.

Mega Bot stood in front of Hiro, bowed to Yama, and got its yellow face before falling to the ground.

"No more Little Yama," mocked Hiro.

"N-no one defeats Little Yama!" exclaimed Yama.

"Hey, I'm just as surprised as you are. Beginners luck, I guess. Do you wanna go again-" Hiro froze seeing Yama towering over him. "Yama?"

Yama slammed Hiro against a brick wall as the crowd back away. "No one defeats Yama!"

"Hey!" I yelled, running across and standing in front of Hiro. "Leave him alone!"

"Who are you?" Yama demanded.

"I'm...uh...his...his...sister! Yeah, that's right! I was just looking for him, and now I found him so...yeah." I patted Yama on the back as if we were pals. "Thanks for watching him and stuff. I'll just take him home now and...uh...he can receive his punishment!"

"What's your name?" He demanded once more.

I signed. "Noel. Now..." I wagged my finger in front of Hiro like he was a naughty puppy. "I'm taking you home so mom can talk to you!"

He stared at me with a look that said, "What are you doing?" I whispered to him, "Just play along."

I pushed him away, when a card fell out of my small purse. It wasn't my ID, heck, I'm 13. I dont have an ID. It was just something I carried around so people could spell my last name right.

Yama picked up the card and yelled, "This says your last name is Tamikio! You're not his sister!"

His goons surrounded us as he called back walking away, "Teach them a lesson."

"Hey, guys!" Hiro said nervously. "Let's talk about this!"

As they were cracking their knuckles, a man riding a scooter came up yelling, "Hop on, both of you!"

"Tadashi!" Hiro cried, jumping on the back leaving barely any room for me. "Perfect timing!"

We rode around the ally, trying to find away out while Tadashi asked us, "Are you guys ok?"

"Yeah." We responded at the same time.

"Are you hurt?"

"No."

Tadashi then started elbowing Hiro, nearly knocking me off. "Then what were you thinking! Knuckle head! You graduate high school when your _13_, and this is what you do? Bot fighting is illegal! You're gonna get yourself arrested!"

"Bot fighting is not illegal!" Hiro exclaimed. "_Betting _on Bot fights...that's-that's illegal. But-" He held up the thick wad of cash he earned. "Who cares? I'm on a roll big brother. And there is no stopping me!"

"There is now," I put in, as Tadashi braked in front of a bunch of police cars.

We were cuffed and shoved into the back of a police cruiser.

This was gonna bruise my records...and my wrists.

**I really hope you guys enjoyed this! I will update as soon as I can!**

**Hiro: Which will probably be in a month or two.**

**Me: No! I will update soon!**

**Hiro: Yeah, and when that happens, Mochi will let me put rockets on his paws again.**

**Me: I don't like you right now...**


	2. Jail house rock!

**Hello again.**

**I see you like my story.**

***makes Wakko' s gookie face***

**Yay!**

We were behinds bars.

Not what I planned for tonight.

Hiro and I shared a cell as we were 13 and 14. Tadashi however, he was stuck with all the other bot fighters that had been caught in a cell.

I punched Hiro lightly on the shoulder. "Nice going genius! We got arrested!"

"Hey, it's not my fault."

"Yes it is."

He didn't say anything. All he did was wave shyly at Tadashi.

It was too quite.

So I did what any other teenager would do stuck in a cell in a movie dimension.

I banged my head against the wall, wishing I had my notebook and pen.

After a few long hours, we were released.

Since I had no place to go, the Hamada bros offered to let me stay with them.

We exited building to a worrying Aunt Cass.

"Hi Aunt Cass..."

"Are you three hurt? Please tell me your not hurt!" She asked, hugging us.

"We're fine." Hiro said.

"Good." She sighed. "Then what were you two knuckleheads thinking!?" She asked Hiro and Tadashi, pulling them by their ears.

It was kind of an awkward ride home with Cass babbling.

"For 10 years, I have tried to raise you."

We approached a cafe and all climbed out, Cass still babbling.

"Have I been perfect? No. Do I know a thing about children? No! Should I have picked up a book on parenting!? _Probably_!" She stuck the key in the lock and unlocked it. "And where as I going? I had a point to this!"

"Sorry."

"We love you Aunt Cass..."

"Well I love you too!" And she stormed in the cafe.

I turned to Tadashi asking, "Is she always like this?"

"You have no idea."

We walked into a cozy looking room. There was a counter full of delicious looking pastries. Cass grabed a from it.

"I had to early because of you two. On Beat Poetry night!" Noticing Hiro's look on his face from her eating she exclaimed, "Stress eating! Because of you! Come on Mochi!"

A fat cat I hadn't noticed before followed Cass who was saying, "This is _really _good!"

We walked up to the attic where the boys apparently slept. Hiro went instantly to the computer in the corner, typing at something while Tadashi tried to lecture him.

"You better make this up to Aunt Cass before she eats everything in the cafe."

"For sure."

"And I hope you learned your lesson, bonehead."

Hiro turned around to face his brother. "Absolutely!"

As he was turning, I got a glimpse of his screen. "Your going bot fighting again, aren't you?" I asked him.

He stood up and started walking to the stairs. "There's a fight across town. If I book, I can make it."

He was about to leave when Tadashi grabbed the hood on his hoodie.

"When are you going to do something with that big brain of yours?"

"And what? Go to college like you? So people can teach me things I already know?"

"Unbelivable." I said.

Tadashi put his fingers on the bridge of his nose. "Oh, what would mom and dad say...?"

"I dunno. They're gone. They died when I was three, remember?"

I stood up and sighed. "Come on Hamada! Think! Do you _really _want to go back to jail again?"

He just shrugged me off and started walking to the stairs, when Tadashi said something.

"I'll take you."

"Really?" Hiro said in awe.

"Uhhhhhhhhhhh...I'm not sure that's the best idea..."

"Well." Tadashi said, completely ignoring me. "I can't stop you from going. Might as well take you there."

"You've gotta be kidding me. Tadashi! There is no way I'm letting you take Hiro to another bot fight-and you left." I said. I ran down to the garage just in time before they left.

** Yay or Nay?**

**Good? Bad? So-so?**

**Tell me!**

**Baymax: Disney, your hormones are rising dramatically. Diagnosis: Puberty.**

**Hiro: Either that, or she's a total drama queen.**

**Me: Ugh! Baymax! I am not going through puberty!*sighs as if depressed* I'm gonna go eat some ice cream...**


	3. Meeting the team

**I'm back baby!**

"Where are you going?" Hiro complained, as Tadashi drive his scooter onto his school grounds. I got a brief glimps of the sign. The_ San Fransokyo Institute of Technology._ "Bot fights that way!"

Tadashi braked in front of a building. "I have to pick something up."

We walked down the hall and as we were approaching a door, Hiro complained again.

"Is this gonna take long?"

"Relax you big baby. We'll be in and out. Besides, you've never seen my lab before."

"Oh great!" Hiro said sarcastically. "I get to see you nerd lab!"

As we walked through the door, a yellow and black blur came zooming past us.

"Heads up!"

I jumped back as the blur almost ran over me.

Hiro and I both looked over where the blur stopped. There, was a person hanging up a yellow and black bike, then walked away.

Hiro and I walked over. Hiro waved his hand in between the wheel and the body of the bike.

"Electromagnetic suspension?" I asked.

What? I'm smart! I'm not just the art girl everyone thinks I am! I did have the choice to skip two grades, but I was fine where I was.

"Hey!" A voice behind us said. We turned around and saw the person standing behind us, still wearing their helmet. "What are you guys doing?"

"Umm..." as I was thinking of an answer, Tadashi walked behind us and placed his hands on our shoulders. "Gogo, this is my brother Hiro and his friend Noel."

The person took of their helmet and revealed to be a girl. Her black hair was cut to her chin and had purple and blue streaks in it.

She chewed her gum and popped a bubble before saying, "Welcome to the nerd lab."

"Uh, right." Hiro answers. "I've never seen electromagnet suspension on a bike before."

"Zero resistance: faster bike. But," She took the back wheel off of the bike. "Not fast enough."

She threw it into a large bin full of other wheels just like it and I had to jump out of the way to not get killed by the razor sharp disk. "Yet."

Was she _trying _to kill me with those wheels?

Hiro and I were drawn to another work station by the sound of lasers.

We walked over and saw a tall, muscular black man with dread locks and a goatee, wearing safety goggles and gloves while handling a large metal tube.

"Woah, woah! Behind the line please!" He cried, as we almost stepped over a black and yellow safety line on the floor.

"Wasabi, this is Hiro and Noel."

"Hello Hiro, Noel. Prepare to be amazed!" He grabbed an apple and tossed it to us, between the two tubes. "Catch!"

As I was about to catch it, the apple turned into paper-thin slices.

"Woah." Is all I can say, as I examine a slice."

"Laser induced plasma?" Hiro asked, as Wasabi revealed the lasers.

"Yeup!"

He then started putting away tools, and I noticed that his work table was covered in white lines, outlining every tool.

"How do you find anything in this mess?" I asked, as I picked up a wrench.

Wasabi placed it back down in its proper spot.

"There's a place for everything; and everything in its place!" He sighed.

"Need this!" Gogo yelled, as she grabbed the wrench I was just holding.

"Wha? You can't do that! Society has rules!"

"Excuse me!" A girl yelled, as she rolled a giant metal ball over to her work station.

She carefully rolled it onto a platform. "Tadashi!" She cried, just now noticing him. She then noticed Hiro and me and exclaimed, "Oh my gosh! You must be Hiro! I've heard so much about you!" She yelled over her music. She turned her attention to me and introduced myself.

"You guys arrived just in time! Your gonna love this!" She exclaimed, as she pulled us over to a chemistry table.

She started naming the chemicals she added to her concauction, **(I can't remember what she said.) **and it all filled up into a bottle.

She took the bottle and sprayed it all over the ball. Then she pulled a lever and with a flash of electricity, the ball turned pink.

"So...pink!" Hiro said after a while. I was just marveling that she could do that.

"That's not even the best part!" She tapped the ball, and it exploded into a cloud of pink.

"Woah!" I said in amazement.

"I know, right!" She said. Even covered with pink powder, she was so bubbly. "Chemical metal embrettilment!"

"Great work Honey Lemon." Tadashi told her.

"Honey Lemon? Gogo? Wasabi?" Hiro asked.

"Fred is the one who comes up with all the nicknames.

"Uh, who's Fred?" I asked.

"Right here!" A voice behind us said. Hiro and I turned around and saw a giant lizard staring at us.

"Ah!" We jumped back in alarm.

"Don't worry." He assured us. "This is not my real face and body." He flipped up the mouth of his costume and shook our hands.

"Names Fred." He told us.

"We knew that." I pointed out.

"School mascot by day. But at night..." He did a pretty cool trick with the sign he was holding. "I am also a school mascot."

"So, what's your major?" Hiro asked him.

"No no no. I'm not a student." He sat down on a old armchair, which was surrounded by comic books. "But I am a major science enthusiast. For instance," He held up a comic that showed a giant lizard on the cover. "I've been turning to Honey to make me a formula that can turn me into a fire-breathing lizard at will." He told us, with a serious look on his face. "But apparently that's, "not science"!" He said, as Honey Lemon walked up. She somehow managed to get all the dust off. "It really isn't." She said in a polite tone of voice.

"Yeah, and I suppose the shrink-ray I asked Wasabi for isn't "science" either."

"Nope." Wasabi said.

"Well what about: _Invisible Sandwiches! _imagine eating a sandwich, but everyone thinks your crazy!"

"Just stop."

"Hiro, Noel." Tadashi beckoned us to his private office.

"So." Hiro asked, fiddling with a robot arm. "What'chu been working on?"

"I'll show you." Tadashi grabbed a tool of duck-tape and tore off a piece.

"Duck-tape?" Hiro sighed. "Hate to break it to you bro: already been invented."

Tadashi placed the tape on Hiro's arm and pulled it off.

"Ow! Dude!" Hiro cried, as he grabbed his arm.

I heard a beeping sound and behind Tadashi, I saw a large, white, balloon looking man inflate from a red metal case.

"This, is what I've been working on." Tadashi said proudly.

The balloon man walked over and waved. "Hello. I am Baymax. Your personal healthcare companion. I was alerted to the sound of distress when you said, ow."

"A robotic...nurse." Hiro said, with a slight edge in his voice.

Ten different smile-y faces appear on Baymaxs chest. "On a scale of one-to-ten, how would you rate your pain?"

"Physical...or emotional?" Hiro asked, glaring at Tadashi.

"I will scan you now. Scan complete. You have a slight epidermal abrasion on your fore arm. I suggest using an anti-bacterial spray." Baymax said in his monotone.

"Woah, woah." Hiro stoped Baymax before he applied the spray. "What's in this spray, exactly?"

"The primary ingredient is: Bacatracin. **(I'm sorry. I can't remember how to spell it.) **

"That's a bummer." Hiro told Baymax, bouncing a little. "I'm actually pretty allergic to that stuff."

Baymax tilted his head slightly. "You are not allergic to Bacatracin. You so have a mild allergy to: Peanuts."

"Huh." Hiro stated as Baymax applied the spray. "You've done some serious coding on thus thing."

"Yeup. He's programmed with over 10,000 medical procedures." He opened a little compartment in Baymax's chest and showed a green chip that had a smiley face on it. "This chip us what makes Baymax, Baymax." Hiro smiled and pushed the chip back in.

I walked around Baymax and asked, "Vynial?"

"Yeah. I was going for a non-threatening, huggable design."

"He looks like a walking marshmallow." Hiro confronted. "No offence."

"Baymax tilted his head again. "I am a robot. I can not be offended."

"Burning the midnight oil, Mr. Hamada?" The voice came from a man behind us.

"Actually, I was just wrapping up." Tadashi told the man.

"Hiro, bot-fighter, right? When my daughter was younger, that's all she wanted to do. May I ?" He asked Hiro, gesturing to Megabot.

"Sure."

"Interesting." The man said, as he examined the bot.

"Pretty sick, huh? Wanna see how I put him together?" Hiro asked.

Tadashi knocked out the glass with Dow that separated his office from the hallway. "Hey genius! He invented that!" And he went back to cleaning up.

"Your Robert Callaghan." Hiro said, dawning that his idol was standing right in front of him. "Callaghans law of robotics?"

"That's right." He handed Hiro his bot back. "Ever think of applying here? Your age wouldn't be an issue."

"I dunno." Tadashi told Professor Callaghan. "He's pretty serious about his career in bot fighting."

"K-kind of serious." Hiro admitted.

"I wouldn't blame you. With a bot like that, winning must come easy."

"Yeah...I guess."

Tadashi, Hiro and I stepped into the elevator as Callaghan continued. "Well if you like things easy, my program isn't for you. We push the limits of robotics here. Our students go on to shape the future. Nice meeting you Hiro, good luck with the bot fights."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Tadashi started his scooters engine.

"We better go if you want to make it to that bot fight." Tadashi pointed out, as Hiro stared at the school with his back turned to us. After a second or two, Hiro turned around and almost completely freaked out.

"I _have _to go here! If I don't, I'm gonna lose my mind! How do I get in?"

I nodded my head slightly as Tadashi gave Hiro a smile. "Oh, your good Hamada." I told Tadashi.

**There! Super long chapter! It took me _three _hours to write! It is 1:30 am! I am exhausted! See you guys in the morning!**

**Hiro: Most likely in the afternoon. When she stays up this late-**

**Me: EARLY!**

**Hiro: Late, she can sleep until noon.**

**Me: Whatever! I'll see you guys tomorrow!**

**Tadashi: Or maybe even next week. Who knows how long you'll sleep in.**

**Me: ARGH! Leave me be! I want to sleep!**


	4. The SFIT Showcase

**Another Chapter! Yay...**

**And for the people who are fans of my story,"Brothers" there will be an update soon! I promise!**

"Every year, the school holds a showcase." Tadashi explained to Hiro."You come up with something that blows Callaghan away, your in. But, is has to be good."

"Don't worry." Hiro said confidently. "It will be."

He cracked his fingers, opened up a brand-new notebook, sharpened a pencil, and placed it close to the paper. Waiting for an idea.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Nothing. No ideas. Useless. Empty. Brain!" Hiro banged his head on his desk with every word. It had been a few hours, and all Hiro had was a few dozen piles of crumpled up paper.

"Wow." I said sarcastically, not even looking up from the comic book Tadashi has lent me. "Washed up at 14. So sad."

"I'm done! I'm never getting in!" He cried. Tadashi came up and told Hiro,"I'm not giving up on you!"Than, he grabbed Hiro's ankles and put them on his shoulders.

"What are you doing!?" Hiro demanded. It was so funny, I had to get it on video. I pulled out my cellphone and started filming.

"Shake things up!" Tadashi laughed a bit as he jumped up and down, Hiro waving his arms."Look for a new angle."

Hiro sighed, then he noticed Mega bot, and got an idea.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

A few months passed, and Hiro has successfully created his invention, placing it into trash cans. I guess you could say we bonded over that time. Tadashi and Hiro both felt like brothers to me. I also bonded with Honey Lemon, Gogo, Wasabi, and Fred.

And finally, the day came. The day of the student showcase.

We checked in and walked around, checking out all the other stuff.

"Wow." Tadashi marveled. "There's a _lot _of sweet tech here." He looked at Hiro who was walking beside Tadashi, pushing a trash can. "You sure you're okay?" He asked.

"You're talking to an ex-bot fighter." Hiro bragged. "It takes a lot more then this to rattle me up."

"Yeup." Gogo said, walking behind Hiro with everyone else. "He's nervous."

"What?" Hiro asked, a slight nervous tone to his voice.

"Ooh!" Honey Lemon cooed, as she approached. "He's so tense!"

"You have nothing to fear little fellow!" Fred told him.

"Guys, I'm okay-" He was cut off by yours truly.

"Relax Genius! You tech is amazing!" I nudged Gogo. "Tell him Gogo!"

"Stop whining: Woman up." She deadpaned.

"What'dya need little man?" Wasabi asked him. "Deodorant? Breath mint? Fresh pair of underpants?"

"_Underpants!? _You need serious help." I deadpaned Wasabi, as we were parking the trash cans beside the stage.

"Hey," He said casually, leaning against one of the cans. "I come prepared."

Fred hopped up onto the stage and sat down. "I haven't done laundry in _six months_! One pair last me four days-I go front, I go back, I go inside out then, I go front and back!" He said proudly.

Wasabi acted like he was gonna barf as Tadashi walked up from getting a drink of water saying, "Wow. That is both awesome and disgusting."

"_Don't encourage him!_" I warned Tadashi.

"Okay!" Honey Lemon said, pulling out her phone. "Photo photo!" We all gathered around in a tight group. "Everybody say Hiro!" She said in a sing-song voice.

"Hiro!"

I got a glimpse of the picture. Everyone had normal smiles-save Hiro. Hiro was giving a completely nervous smile. Nothing like the cute one he normally has. (Did I think that out loud?)

"_Hiro Hamada to the center stage please._" A lady over the intercom announced.

"You ready?" I asked Hiro, as the others went to place the trash cans around the exhibit hall.

"I _really _want to go here." He said.

"Hey," I told him, punching him lightly on the shoulder. "You'll do fine."

Hiro took a deep breath before walking up onto the stage.

He took a single micro-bot out of his pocket. "This, is a micro-bot." The judges stared, and one guy even had the nerve to walk away. Hiro gave us a worried look, and I mouthed, _Breath._

He took a deep breath before continuing. "It doesn't look like much, but when it links up with the rest of it's pals..." Suddenly, all the other micro-bots came from the trash cans and formed a giant cube. "Things get a little more interesting."

He showed how micro-bots were amazing. "The only limit is your imagination!" Hiro showed how they can be used for transportation, by using the bots to walk in the ceiling. (A huge crowd had started to form near the stage.) They can also do construction. "What used to take teams if people moths, or years. Can now be accomplished by _one _person!" Micro-bots were controlled with a Nero-transmitter. "I think what I want them to do: They do it!" At the end, Hiro formed the micro-bots into one giant micro-bot. "Micro-bots!"

The whole exhibit hall exploded into claps as Hiro and the giant micro-bot bowed. Hiro jumped off the stage as we all ran over to Hiro. Tadashi and Hiro did their signature fist bump, before Honey Lemon attacked Hiro with a big hug. We were all congregating him, when a tall blonde man in a business suit came up to us.

"Hiro." He said.

"Allister Krei." Hiro marvled. Krei held out his hand. "May I?" He asked. Hiro shrugged and handed over the micro-bot. "Fascinating." Krei whispered. He turned to Hiro and said, "I want your micro-bots at Krei Tech!" He told Hiro.

"Shut up!" Hiro said.

Then Professor Callahan came over and started arguing with Krei. Krei offered Hiro a job at Krei Tech, but he turned it down.

"I thought you were smarter then that..." Krei said, sounding disappointed. He pulled at his sleeve a little, and with a nod toward Callaghan, "Robert." He walked away with his secretary. Once he left, Callaghan handed Hiro a letter and said, "I look forward to seeing you in class."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

We burst out of the exhibit hall, cheering for Hiro as he held his acceptance letter up high in the air.

As we were walking towards the car, Aunt Cass said, "Alright, let's feed those hungry brains. Dinner is on me!"

"Yes!" Fred exclaimed, pumping his fist in the air. "Nothing is better then free food! Unless it's moldy!"

"Aunt Cass," Tadashi said, pulling Hiro off to the side. "We'll catch up."

"Okay." She pulled Hiro and Tadashi into a big hug saying, "I'm so proud of you!" Then Honey Lemon pulled me off to the side and whispered something in my ear. I gave her a quick nod and followed Hiro and Tadashi who were going to a small bridge to talk. I pulled out my cell and started filming. (How could I say no to Honey Lemon?)

"I know what you're thinking." Hiro told Tadashi as they stood in the bridge, overlooked the school. He made his voice go as deep as it could go. (Which isn't very deep.)"I should be proud of myself, because I'm finally using my gift for something important!"

"No, no." Tadashi mused. "I was just gonna tell you that your fly was down for the whole show."

"Haha hilarious..." But Hiro still looked down, and saw that Tadashi was right. "What!?" He quickly zipped it up and elbowed a laughing Tadashi.

"Welcome to Nerd school." Tadashi said to Hiro, sneaking a glance at his blushing brother. "Nerd."

"Well...I wouldn't be here without you so...You know...Thanks." Hiro told Tadashi, giving him a smile.

It was a happy two seconds. Then we heard an alarm.

In a flurry, we ran over to the source of the sound.

It was the exhibit hall.

It was on fire.

I saw a limping woman in the crowd-one of the judges- she was coughing and looked like she got hurt. I ran to her side and asked, "Are you okay?!"

She coughed. "I'm fine. Put Professor Callaghan's still in there!" She coughed again and walked away. Hiro and I shared a look of worry as Tadashi stared at the fire. He started t run in, but Hiro and I stopped him.

"Tadashi no!" Hiro cried.

"It's too dangerous!" I cried with tears forming in my eyes.

Tadashi looked at us both in our eyes. "Callaghan's in there. _Someone has to help!_"

He turned around, and ran into the fire. His hat flew off his head and onto the ground. Hiro picked it up, and we both started running toward Tadashi who had just vanished in the flames.

But it exploded, knocking us back.

My whole head hurt as it crashed into the pavement. I looked up at the building, and My eyes widened at what I saw.

The entire building (or what was left of it) was completely on fire. There was no way anyone could survive that.

But that ment...

_"Tadashi!" _Hiro cried. I cried out with him. Hopeing that somehow, _somehow! _Tadashi didn't die. _"Tadashi!"_

**O mi gosh! I'M SO SORRY YOU HAD TO READ THAT! **

**I'm not lying when I say that I cried while writing that part.**

**Maybe I _am _the while twin...**


	5. An Inflatable Friend

***walks in covered with snow***

**Hiro:*looks up from book* Do I even have to ask?**

**Me: N-never sled d-down a giant sk-ski sized h-hill ever!**

**Hiro:*sarcastically* Oh no! I was planning on doing that later! Bummer...**

**Me: I hate you...**

**Tadashi:*walks in* Hey Disney! How's th-*sees me covered in snow**laughs***

**Me: It's not funny! I'm freezing my butt off!**

**Hiro: Yeah, but it's hilarious! *laughs***

**Me: When did you two become so cruel!?**

**Tadashi: Umm...always?**

**Me: Just atop acting like this! People will think something's wrong with you!**

**Hiro: We're not acting. We really are like this.**

Everything was a blur.

The funeral, the ceremony at the school. Even the reception. I was starting to think that Hiro didn't want me around anymore too. During the reception, Hiro just sat on the stairs. When I tried going over to sit with him, he just gave me a weird look and went up to his room.

Eventually he let me in, but all we did was sit in silence with the shades drawn. Aunt Cass tried to get us to eat, but we couldn't bring ourselves to. Tadashi...well, he can't eat anymore, why should we? (Yeah I know, that sounds cheesy, but it's my reason. I dunno about Hiro...)

One day, when we were sitting in total silence. Aunt Cass came up with some breakfast for us while I doodled in my peripheral vision and Hiro fiddled with Mega bot.

"Hey guys." She said softly as she entered the room.

"Hey Aunt Cass." We reply at the same time in a monotone. Hiro dropped Mega bot beside the beanbag chair he was sitting in and I placed my pencil down in the desk.

"Mrs. Massimo's in the cafe. She's wearing something super inappropriate for an eighty-year old. It always cracks you up." She exchanged the tray of breakfast food with the tray of non-touched dinner. "You should come down." She insisted.

"Okay." I replied. Cass looked a little crestfallen as she pulled the shades up, letting the bright sunlight stream into the room.

"The university called again." She told Hiro. "It's been a few weeks since class started, but it's not too late to register." She told him, with a slight bit of hope in her voice.

"Okay, thanks. I'll think about it." Hiro replied in the same monotone as before.

She looked even more crestfallen. "Alright then..." She said as she went back down to the cafe.

After she left, Hiro came over to the desk I was sitting by. I was about to turn off the computer, when a thing appeared on the screen, signalling he had received a new message. Confused, he opened it, and a video of Wasabi, Gogo, Honey Lemon and Fred played.

_"Hey guys." _They said at the same time.

_"We just wanted too check up on you two." _Honey told us.

_"We really miss you." _Gogo added.

_"Hiro," _Fred said, obviously addressing Hiro. _"If I could have on super power right now: It would be the ability to crawl through the screen, and give you a big hug-" _Hiro paused the video and turned off the computer.

He picked up the acceptance letter, gave it one sad look, and threw it in the trash. He picked up Mega bot, but for some reason when he carried it across the room, one of its legs fell and hit Hiros' big toe.

"Ow!" He exclaimed. He hopped on one foot over to his bed and sat down, nursing his foot. "Oww!" He hissed in pain and I winced at the sight of it swelling slightly.

Suddenly, I heard an inflating sound. I turned to Tadashis' side of the room, where Baymax now stood. He stared and me and Hiro, before walking sideways around Tadashis' bed, and accidentally knocking some books off the book shelf. Then, he waddled over to us and did his signature wave. "Hello. I am Baymax. Your personal healthcare companion. I was alerted to the sound of distress."

"Oh. Bay-Baymax. I didn't know you still worked." I said, completely astonished.

Baymax turned to Hiro and 10 smiley faces appeared on his chest. "On a scale of one-to-ten, how would you rate your pain?"

"Um...zero?" Hiro said. "I'm fine I just stubbed my toe a little, that's all."

"Does it hurt when I touch it?" Baymax questioned, as he lened forward, trying to touch Hiros' toe.

"No, that's alright. No touching!" Hiro tried telling Baymax. As he was walking backwards to get away from the crazed marshmallow robot, he tripped over his toolbox and fell between his desk and bed.

Baymax and I looked down at Hiro, who was extremely squished. "You have fallen." Baymax stated.

"Ya think?" Hiro said sarcastically. Hiro tried getting up by grabbing the shelf above his desk, but it broke sending all the model robots toppling on top of Hiro.

"On a scale of-" Baymax started.

"Ow." Hiro stated, as a model fell onto him. I winced slightly every time a robot would fall on him.

"On a scale of one to-"

"Ow."

"On a scale-"

"Ow!"

"On a scale of-"

"_Agh!_" The last time, Hiro didn't even say "ow" he just cried out in pain as a rather large robot, flipped in the air and landed on him.

"On a scale of one-to-ten, how would you rate your pain?" Baymax questioned.

Hiro gave a large sigh as he struggled to get all the models off of him and answer Baymax. "Zero!"

"It is alright to cry." Baymax stated. He learned over and picked up Hiro, cradling him like a baby. "Crying is a natural response to pain."

"I'm not crying!" Hiro complained as he kept our of Baymaxs' arms.

"I will scan you now." Baymax said as Hiro was dusting himself off.

"Don't scan me!"

"Scan complete."

"Unbelievable!"

"You have sustained no injuries." Baymax reported.

"Seriously?!" I cried

"However, your nero transmitter leaves are rising dramatically. Diagnoses:" He held up his finger for dramatic effect...or not. "Puberty."

"Woah, What!?" Hiro cried. He blushed and coughed before telling the robot, "Okay, time to shrink now!"

A drawing of a boy appeared in Baymaxs' chest. "You should expect an increase of body hair. Especially the: Face, armpits, chest and-"

"Okay!" Hiro almost yelled. "Let's get you back in your luggage!" He tried forcing Baymax in, but only squeezed his feet in a little.

"You may also receive strange and powerful urges." Now it was my turn to blush. I felt my face heat rising and I placed my hands over my eyes, but opened my fingers a crack. Did he really just say that?

"Why won't you go in!?" I asked Baymax.

"I can only deactivate when you say you are satisfied with your care." Baymax said.

Hiro sighed. "Then I'm satisfied with my-" he was cut off by slipping off Baymax and landing on the floor beside his bed.

"Hey," I said, noticing something moving underneath his bed. "What's that?"

"What?" Hiro picked up his hoodie, and took out...a micro-bot?

"But-but I thought they were all destroyed." I said, confused.

Baymax then stated (out of the blue), "Puberty can often be a confusing time for a young adolescent flowering into manhood."

Geez! Where does he come up with this stuff!? At least he wasn't talking about me.

Hiro shrugged. "Dumb thing's broken." I shrugged to. Hiro started to fix Mega-bots leg, while I finished re-reading a newspaper article I just couldn't bear to throw away.

**SFIT Blast Kills Two**

_An explosion yesterday at San Fransokyo Institute of Technology claimed the lives of Profosser Robert Callaghan and student Tadashi Hamadas. Both men had just attended the annual SFIT Showcase at the university where there were hundreds in attendance._

_Eyewitnesses reported that most of the Showcase attendees had departed the showcase hall when a fire broke out. Several SFIT personnel and students tried to extinguish the fire, but it spread too quickly. They left the burning building and treated for smoke-inhalation._

_Bystanders reported that Hamada ran into the showcase hall when he realized Professor Callaghan was still inside the building. Shortly after Hamada entered the showcase hall, a loud explosion shook the grounds._

_The cause of this fire remains unknown and is considered suspicious. It is currently under investigation by the San Fransokyo Fire Department. Alistair Krei, the founder and CEO of Krei Tech Industries could not be reached for comment._

I looked up from the newspaper clipping and saw Baymax holding the Micro-bot, which Hiro had placed in a petri dish. He turned to Hiro and said, "Your tiny robot is trying to go somewhere."

"Uh huh." Hiro replied, completely focused on fixing Mega-bot. "Well uh, why don't you take where it's trying to go." He said sarcastically.

I re-re-read the article, when I heard the sound of a bell.

Uncannily similar to the one Aunt Cass has down in the cafe.

Then I realized that our marshmallow-like friend was missing.

"Uh, Baymax?" I called out, getting Hiros' attention. He too realized that Baymax was gone.

"Baymax?" He called out also.

"Baymax!?" I cried, a bit more urgent. We started looking around the room, when he heard a car screeching. With wide eyes, I looked out the window and saw...BAYMAX WALKING ACROSS THE STREET, ALMOST CAUSING MUTIPLE CAR CRASHES, AND STARING DOWN AT THE MICRO-BOT!

"Oh no." I muttered. Hiro and I grabbed our socks and shoes, quickly shoving them on our feet as we ran down the stairs.

We were _almost _to the door, when we were blocked by Aunt Cass.

"Hiro? Noel?"

"Hey...Aunt Cass." Hiro said nervously.

"Wow!" She marveled." Your up!"

"Yeah. Figured it was time!" He replied.

I snuck a glance behind Cass and saw Baymax getting farther away.

"Oh! I'm so proud of you!" She pulled us both into a tight hug. We were about to leave, when she pulled us into another. "Last hug!"

We gave her an awkward smile as we raced out to find Baymax in the midst of San Fransokyo.

**I'm sorry, but I'm ending there. It's almost 2,000 words!**

**I'M SO FREAKING AWESOME!**

**Hiro: Yeup. Keep telling yourself that.**

**Me: Oh, that reminds me.**

**Any flames I receive will be used to toast marshmallows and any I adults will be thrown at my annoying Ouoto and Imouoto!**

**Au Revoir!**


	6. Huggable Detective and The Masked Man

**ANOTHER CHAPTER!**

**Hiro: Why are you so excited?**

**Me: I HAVE NO IDEA!**

We ran throughout the streets, narrowly avoiding collisions with bikers, cars, and even a tram.

"Baymax!" We called and ran some more and continued calling out. We saw Baymax a few times but then he disappeared. (Was that Baymax riding a tram!?)

We finally caught up to him at an old abandoned warehouse. Once we arrived (completely out of breath) He turned to us and said, "I have found where your tint robot wants to go."

"Baymax." I explained as calmly as I could between breaths. "We told you. It's broken!" I grabbed the Petri dish out of Baymaxs hands, when I noticed that the microbot _was _trying to get into the warehouse.

I held up the lock. "Locked." I muttered under my breath. Baymax looked up. "There is a window." He said.

I turned to Hiro and gave him a sly smile. "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"You bet." He returned the smile.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Baymax stood on the roof. Hiro stood on Baymaxs shoulders. I stood on Hiros shoulders. As I was trying to climb into the window, Baymax was lecturing us.

"Please exercise caution. A fall from this hight could lead to severe damage."

"Yeah, yeah." I said. After I entered through the impossibly small window, I help Hiro through.

Ain't I nice?

The warehouse was dark and cold. There were some catwalks running across the room from up above, and a bunch of old a broken junk. Wasabi would have a heart attack seeing this place.

We were about to explore some more, (curse our young and adventurous minds) when we heard a squeezing noise behind us. Turning around, we saw Baymax stuck in the window.

"Ookay..." I said slowly.

Baymax held up a finger. "Please excuse me while I let out some air." We heard a sound that sounded like he was deflating. I had a pretty good hunch where it was leaking out. The audience must be laughing their lives away.

Oh my gosh.

_The audience!_

It's been months ( it's been months for us, but about 20 minutes or so for them) since I've thought about Jinger and Mae. What was it like back home? We're they even still watching the movie? Are they looking for me? Do they even remember me? What about Mom and Peter? What about Dad and his new wife, Stephanie? Do any of them remember me? Did I somehow get erased from all human history?

So many questions that would ever get answered.

I must've been staring into space because the next thing I knew was that Hiro was snapping his fingers in front of me.

"You okay?" He asked. I nodded my head and we pulled Baymax through the window.

"It will take me a moment to re-inflate." Baymax said.

"Okay," I whispered. "But do it quietly!"

Of course, he didn't.

We snuck down to the bottom floor. As we walked carefully around, we noticed an area that was surrounded by a paper curtain. Similar to the one in Hiros' room. We also noticed that there were some sort of machines behinde the curtain. To defend ourselves, Hiro grabbed...a broom.

Yeup. Hiro is a complete genius.

I pulled back the curtain, and was saw a machine making micro-bots.

Wait. Back up a moment. _Making micro-bots!?_

"My micro-bots?" Hiro said confused, as he picked some up. I tapped his shoulder, and he saw what I saw.

Hundreds -maybe _thousands_- of canisters, similar to the one that was in front of us, filled with micro-bots.

"Someone's making more?" I asked no one in particular. I also noticed that on the wall, there was a map of San Fransokyo. It was covered with pins and yarn, all connecting to a picture of a red bird and a circle in the center. Curious, I stepped forward, and heard a, "Noel."

Yelling, I jumped back. Only to find the Baymax was done inflating. Seeing it was just him, I sighed.

"You gave me, a _heart attack!_" I told him. He started rubbing his hands together.

"My hands are equipped with defibrillators." His hands were glowing and he started moving towards me. "Clear."

"Stop stop stop stop!" I said frantically, and he put his hands down. "It's just an expression!"

"Oh no."

I turned around as Baymax said that and saw, in all their terrifying glory, thousands of micro-bots, rising out of the canisters.

And heading straight for us.

Should I be worried?

Screaming, Hiro and I ran for the exit. I turned around and saw that Baymax was walking (more like waddling) slowly towards us as the micro-bots came closer.

"Oh _Come on!_" I yelled as Hiro and I ran back to pull Baymax to the door.

"I am not fast." He said simply.

"_Yeah no kidding!_" I replied. We ran to the door, only to remember it was locked.

"Kick the door down!" Hiro cried. Baymax kicked out one of his stubby legs, but it only bounced off the wood.

"Punch it!" I tried. Same results.

"Gah!"

We ran away as the micro-bots perused us. They chased us into air vents and even managed to get Baymax stuck in a window. As we tried pushing him out (because the window he was stuck in was our way out) I saw who was controlling the bots.

It was a tall man. He wore a large grey trench coat and a Kabuki mask. I didn't see the transmitter anywhere, but I had a feeling it was in his mask.

Eventually, we managed to push Baymax out, but he flipped (what?) And we ended up hanging out the window with Baymax inside. The masked man must have pushed Baymax out with the micro-bots because the next thing I knew, was that we were free falling from the window. Luckily, Baymax wrapped his arms around us and we bounced off the roof of the shed we used to get closer to the window and onto the street.

Giving the warehouse one last look, we ran away as fast as we could.

**GOOD MORNING/AFTERNOON/NIGHT! IT'S ALMOAT 1:00 AM! I AM GOING TO SLEEP! *snore***


End file.
